


BLOOD MARK

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Summary: Liên kết giữa hai người không chỉ là ấn ký của vết cắn, mà còn là ấn ký của linh hồn.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Bảng kết quả xét nghiệm

Đầu tháng mười ở Nhật Bản khi những chiếc lá mua thu bắt đầu lột xác khỏi sắc xanh quen thuộc mà khoác lên mình chiếc áo thu vàng rực rỡ, khắp nơi trong các hệ thống trường học cấp ba sẽ diễn ra một sự kiện trọng đại - xét nghiệm phân loại tính chất của học sinh.  
Thời điểm mà những học sinh bắt đầu biết được tính hướng thật sự của mình và khởi đầu cuộc đấu tìm bạn tình.  
Trường Ekoda cũng không ngoại lệ trong số đó, kết quả xét nghiệm được trả về cho mỗi học sinh ngay trong giờ học.

Hakuba cầm bảng kết quả xét nghiệm trên tay không khỏi ngạc nhiên, kết quả này hoàn toàn ngoài dự đoán của cậu thám tử trẻ London.

“Hoá ra siêu thám tử lại là Omega, thật là không ngờ đó” Kaitou ghé đến gần, liếc mắt nhìn bảng kết quả của Hakuba rồi buông lời trêu chọc.  
Một thám tử lừng danh với vẻ ngoài vượt trội và trí tuệ ưu tú như Hakuba thật khó tin cậu ta lại nằm cuối bảng xếp hạng trong phân loại ABO của thế giới này.  
Đáng lý cậu ta nên là một Alpha hay chí ít cũng là một Beta mới phải.  
«Ồ, Aoko là Alpha sao? » Cô bạn thanh mai trúc mã của Kaitou lên tiếng khi trông thấy kết quả xét nghiệm phân loại của mình.  
Rồi cô nàng quay sang hỏi cậu bạn tóc đen rối nhẹ đứng bên cạnh.  
« Kaitou cậu là gì vậy ? »  
« Beta, người bình thường .» Người nọ nhún vai bình thản đáp lại  
« Trùng hợp thật, tôi cũng là Beta »Ngay lúc đó cô nàng Akako xem vào với mảnh giấy xác nhận « Chúng ta thật hợp với nhau. »  
Kaitou không nói gì, chỉ nhẹ hạ bầu mắt. Cô nàng này luôn thích gán ghép hắn với bản thân mình một cách vô tội vạ.

« Đa số mọi người trong lớp đều là Beta, vậy là chỉ có Aoko và Hakuba là đặc biệt sao ? »Cô nàng con gái thanh tra Nakakamouri chau mày, phụng gò má hồng hồng xinh xắn xuống.  
« Thám tử London và con gái thanh tra không bắt nổi KID, cũng đẹp đôi quá nhỉ ? » Kaitou nghe thấy liền lên giọng cười mỉa mai  
Mặc dù hắn không thích điều đó một chút nào, tức nhiên không phải vế đầu mà là ở vế sau cơ.  
« Kaitou đừng nói lung tung, Aoko đã có người trong lòng rồi ! » Aoko Nakamouri lên tiếng phản bác.

Người duy nhất trong số họ giữ im lặng từ nãy đến giờ đã lên tiếng.  
« Đúng là một thông tin thú vị. »Hakuba nhìn bảng xác nhận nhếch mép nở một nụ cười_ Tôi sẽ nói thông tin này với lượng cảnh sát, có khả năng Kaitou KID là Beta. 

Ngưng lại một chút Hakuba quan sát phản ứng người đối diện mình 

« Mặc dù số lượng Beta chiếm 70% dân số, nhưng điều đó cũng có nghĩa là …tôi đã loại được 30% »

Những sợi tóc màu nâu vàng khẽ lay động trong cơn gió mùa thu đầy thi lãng nhưng cũng phải cúi người trước đôi mắt màu trà Bá tước đẹp sắc sảo thanh tao.

………………………………….

Buổi học chiều hôm đó kết thúc  
Hakuba đặt đôi giày đồng phục vào tủ giày sau thi thay giày ở nhà của mình ra. Ở Nhật có sự khác biệt so với văn hoá của Anh Quốc, học sinh từ tiểu học đến trung học khi đến trường đều có tủ giày riêng và bắt buộc phải thay giày đồng phục của trường khi vào lớp, nó thể hiện một điều rằng ở trường học mọi thứ đều bình đẳng như nhau từ đồng phục, giày vớ đến cách đối xử hay truyền thụ kiến thức đều không có sự phân biệt.  
Duy chỉ có một thứ…  
Hakuba lại một lần nữa nhìn bảng xác định phân loại của mình.   
Thám tử trẻ hoàn toàn không cam tâm, vì sao kết quả của cậu lại là Omega như vậy… 

« Sao thế ?? Vẫn còn lo lắng về vụ bảng xác định à ? »  
Giọng nói cất lên từ một người quen thuộc, không biết từ lúc nào kẻ này đã đứng ngay bên cạnh thám tử thiếu niên.  
Hakuba Saguru quay sang nhìn Kaitou.  
« Đừng lo, Omega có thể kết đôi với cả Alpha lẫn Beta mà. »Kaitou Kuroba trấn an người nọ « Chỉ là nếu đúng kỳ phát tình mà kết nối với Alpha thì sẽ có kết nối vững chắc hơn thôi »  
Thế giới của họ chính là như vậy, tất cả mọi người được chia làm 3 cấp độ, Alpha- Beta và Omega.  
Alpha (α) là những người đứng đầu mang bản tính: lãnh đạo, chủ động, thích kiểm soát và đầy tính ưu tú khó ai bì kịp. Trong bầy sói, họ tựa như những con đầu đàn nhưng chỉ chiếm tỉ lệ 20% trong xã hội.  
Beta (β) về cơ bản là những người bình thường nhất trong ABO. Họ KHÔNG có thời kỳ phát tình hay phát mùi và chiếm tỉ lệ lớn lên đến 70% trong xã hội.   
Omega (Ω) thì lại là những người phụ thuộc họ không thể tự quyết định cho bản thân mình. Họ sinh ra là để nghe theo và phục tùng alpha của mình. Omega cho dù là nam hay nữ đều có khả năng sinh con, nên nhiệm vụ của họ là duy trì giống nòi và những người thuộc Omega chiếm tỉ lệ nhỏ nhất, chỉ 10 % trong xã hội.

Nhưng sự phân loại giai tầng đó chưa hẳn là điều đáng sợ nhất của Omega. Thứ kinh khủng nhất chính là cái gọi là THỜI KỲ PHÁT TÌNH.   
Với Omega, khi đến tuổi trưởng thành, họ bắt buộc trải qua thời kỳ phát tình, mỗi tháng 1 lần, thường là mùa trăng và kéo dài 7 ngày. Trong thời gian này họ sẽ có cảm xúc tình dục vô cùng mạnh mẽ và không kiểm soát được, bản thân họ sẽ phát ra một mùi hương vô cùng gợi dục, Alpha nào mà ngửi phải sẽ nảy sinh ham muốn chiếm đoạt. Và theo đó kỳ phát tình của mỗi Omega là khác nhau và đối với một số Omega cũng không có một thời gian hay địa điểm nhất định. Cũng trong giai đoạn này, họ sẽ không kiểm soát được ham muốn và lý trí của bản thân, họ có thể làm tình với BẤT CỨ AI, bất kể quen hay không.   
Đó chính là lý do vì sau các Omega để hạn chế bị đánh dấu bởi một Alpha không quen biết sẽ dùng thuốc để kiềm hãm mùi hương/ham muốn lại hoặc đơn giản là ở trong nhà và tự thủ dâm cho đến khi kỳ phát tình đi qua. Nhưng một vài Omega không thể khống chế được sẽ phải qua đời hoặc bị tác động tiêu cực đến trí não rất lớn có thể dẫn đến mất trí hoặc điên loạn.

« Nếu cậu không muốn có thể dùng thuốc để tiết chế, trường hợp xấu nhất nếu như cậu không tìm được một Alpha nào đó thì »Kaitou đưa tay gãi gãi má giả vờ như mình chỉ là đang muốn làm một người tốt. « Xem như tôi chịu thiệt thòi một chút, làm bạn kết đôi của cậu vậy. »

Hakuba ngạc nhiên nhìn người nọ rồi khoé môi cong lên tạo thành một nụ cười nửa miệng.  
Một kết nối không phải Alpha – Omega, tại sao lại không chứ.


	2. Part 2: Kết nối ngoài quy luật

Trời đêm Tokyo tĩnh lặng và cô tịch.  
Điểm đặc biệt của đêm đen chính là nó có thể che giấu đi bản chất của nhiều điều xấu xa, nhưng chính nó cũng sẽ làm nổi bật lên những điều thanh khiết và tươi sáng.  
Đó là lý do Kaitou KID chọn lựa tung đôi cánh trắng giữa những đêm trăng.

Kaitou Kuroba đưa tay chỉnh lại Cavast trong bộ trang phục KID, hướng mắt nhìn bảng xác định phân loại trên bàn mình.  
Không thể tin được hắn lại là Omega, đây thật sự là điều đáng sợ mà hắn chưa bao giờ ngờ đến được.Hắn là một kẻ luôn tính trước và có sự chuẩn bị vì thế hắn biết số lượng Omega trên thế giới chiếm rất ít, nếu như thông tin của hắn lộ ra sẽ trở thành nỗi đe doạ đến những phi vụ KID, bằng chứng là Hakuba đã tiến hành khoanh vùng 70% dân số khi biết hắn là Beta.

Nhưng mọi thứ rắc rối chưa dừng lại ở đó.  
Nếu như trong lúc nào đó của các phi vụ hắn đột nhiên phát tình sẽ vô cùng nguy hiểm, hắn có thể phải làm tình với bất kỳ Alpha nào đó nghe thấy mùi của mình, thậm chí là một Alpha qua đường nào đó mà hắn không quen biết. Cho nên hắn phải tuyệt đối giữ bí mật chuyện này.  
Đó cũng là nguyên nhân hắn đã tráo đổi kết quả xác định phân loại của mình với Hakuba. Để giấu mình trong lớp vỏ Beta bình thường nhất có thể.  
Đúng vậy, Hakuba là người mang thuộc tính Beta còn người sở hữu thuộc tính Omega không ai khác chính là hắn.

KID đưa tay chỉnh lại chiếc mũ ảo thuật trắng tinh khôi của mình.  
« Cho dù có thế nào đi nữa, phải luôn giữ gương mặt Poker Face.. ! »  
Khoé môi hắn uốn lượn vẽ nên một nụ cười nửa miệng tự tin và ngạo nghễ, nụ cười của những kẻ kiêu ngạo luôn tin vào sự thông tuệ của mình.  
Đôi cánh trắng lại một lần nữa tung bay vút khỏi khung cửa số, mang đến bao nỗi kinh hoàng của lực lượng cảnh sát khắp nơi.

………………………..

Kaitou KID là một người tinh ranh nhưng lại rất cẩn trọng.  
Hắn thừa biết sau khi nhận được bảng xác định phân loại, người nọ sẽ nói với bà quản gia Bayya của cậu ta. Với tính cách của mình, Hakuba Saguru sẽ chọn sử dụng thuốc kiểm soát thay vì để cho nó phát tình tự nhiên. Hắn lo lắng nếu cậu ta sử dụng thuốc sẽ gây ảnh hưởng đến thể trạng của thám tử trẻ, dù gì thì Hakuba cũng là một Beta chứ không phải là Omega. Hoạt chất trong thuốc kiểm soát sẽ gây tác động tiêu cực đến trí não và sức khoẻ của thám tử.  
Kaitou KID không muốn điều đó xảy ra, cách đây và ngày hắn đã cải trang thành bà Bayya để đưa thuốc kiểm soát phát tiết mùi hương cho Hakuba Saguru sử dụng.

Và sự thật thì những viên thuốc nhộng trong lọ thuốc ấy chỉ đơn giản là những viên Vitamin mà thôi. Hakuba sẽ không phát tình và cậu thám tử kia có lẽ đã luôn nghĩ mình đang khắc chế được mùi hương bởi liều thuốc mà cậu được uống. Đây chính là cách mà hắn sử dụng hiệu ứng Placebo Effect – thứ hiệu ứng giả dược trong tâm lý học trị liệu.

Nhưng với Kaitou thì những điều đó chưa thật sự an toàn, nó chỉ ngăn một Beta bình thường như Hakuba không phát sinh kết hợp tuỳ tiện với những kẻ khác chứ không khiến cậu ta thuộc về hắn hay rung động trước một Omega như hắn  
Đó là lý do hắn chọn lựa bước sang một hành động khác.

“Cậu không sao chứ Hakuba ?”  
Kaitou đã lén bỏ thuốc kích thích vào nước uống của Hakuba khi cậu ta không chú ý. Điều này không mấy khó khăn với một ảo thuật gia tài giỏi và đầy kinh nghiệm như Kaitou, nhưng bởi vì Hakuba là một thám tử xuất sắc và đầy cẩn trọng nên nó khiến hắn cũng có một chút lo lắng. May mắn là một việc đều thuận lợi theo những thứ được sắp xếp sẵn.  
Giờ đây Hakuba mang một biểu hiện của Omega khi đang rơi vào thời kỳ đáng sợ nhất.

“Tôi không sao, chắc là đến kỳ phát tình..!”  
Thám tử trẻ thở dốc, cố giữ bình tĩnh để trấn an mình.

Cơ thể Hakuba nóng cháy trong khi mồ hôi thì liên tục tuôn ra thấm ướt cả một phần lưng áo.  
Thám tử trẻ liên tục liếm đôi môi khô khốc của cậu ta như một dấu hiệu gợi cảm và khiêu khích của mùi hương.  
“Không ổn rồi, tôi nghĩ là tôi cần đưa cậu tránh đi !!”  
Kaitou Kuroba nói và không cần có sự đồng ý của người kia, hắn nhấc cánh tay cậu choàng qua vai mình rồi ôm đỡ người nọ mà mang đi.  
Không quên để lại một câu dặn dò cho Aoko và Akako về tình trạng sức khoẻ của Hakuba Saguru.

Nhưng nơi họ đến không phải là phòng y tế của trường Ekoda mà là một góc khuất bên trong hành lang ở gần thư viện.  
Vị trí mà chẳng mấy đoái hoài đến trong ngôi trường này.

“Kaitou…”  
Thám tử London gục đầu mình vào hõm vai người nọ, khe khẽ nói  
“Có phải tôi đang phát mùi không ?”

“Uhm, có một chút !”  
Kaitou gật đầu đáp, giả vờ như mình đang nghe thấy mùi hương trên người cậu ta.  
Thật sự thì khi lần đầu tiên gặp Hakuba hắn đã nghe thấy thứ mùi hương này rồi, nhưng đó không phải mùi kích tình, nó chỉ là một mùi nước hoa nào đó mà thôi.   
“Mùi hương của tôi như thế nào vậy ?”  
“Nó giống như mùi kết hợp của những nhánh cây tầm ma và mùi sữa ..!!”  
Kuroba Kaitou đáp và nhận được một nụ cười trên gương mặt người kia. Là mùi những nhánh cây tầm ma và sữa tắm mà cậu thám tử kia vẫn thường hay dùng có phải không.

“Còn cậu có mùi như hoa hồng và những giọt nước mắt vậy” Thám tử trẻ thì thầm đầy ma mị.  
Âm thanh của giọng nói ngọt ngào đáng ghét này đôi lúc khiến tim hắn nhảy liên hồi không kiểm soát được.  
Bất chợt Hakuba giữ lấy cổ tay hắn đặt xuống thứ đang căng phồng bên dưới mình.

Nói chuyện với người nọ bằng chất giọng trầm hơn một chút, thám tử trẻ đề nghị.  
“Tôi nghĩ mình cần cậu ..!”  
Mặt Kaitou đột nhiên đỏ ửng lên vì xấu hổ.  
Hắn đã chuẩn bị trước những chuyện này nhưng khi thật sự đối mặt thì không khỏi lo lắng hồi hộp.  
Liệu hắn có làm sai không ? Liệu Hakuba có phát hiện ra sự thật hay không?

Tay hắn vẫn liên tục lướt đi trên từng tấc da thịt của thám tử trẻ London. Người cậu ấy bắt đầu run nhẹ theo chuyển động mà Kaitou mang lại. Nơi ấy vừa nóng cháy lại vừa cứng rắn nhưng lại hoàn hảo vừa khớp với những ngón tay hắn.  
Khuôn mặt nhuốm tình của Hakuba trong thật mê hoặc, từng đường nét đẹp hoàn hảo như bức tượng thần David nổi tiếng.  
Tiếng thở dốc buông lơi trong không gian dù đã được kiềm lại không ít.  
Hakuba Saguru lúc này thật sự như một thứ mê dược khiến người ta muốn chiếm lấy giữ cho riêng mình.  
Thám tử trẻ đột nhiên ghì lấy vai Kaitou, kéo hắn đến thật gần.

“A…!”  
Tiếng rên ngân lên khi thám tử trẻ cũng đặt một dấu cắn khác trên tuyến mùi sau gáy của Kaitou.  
Cơn đau ập đến đột ngột đến mức khi hắn cảm thấy được thì sau gáy mình đã hằn một vết máu đỏ tươi, chỉ kịp nhăn mặt một cái đầy bất ngờ.  
Có luồng điện nào đó vừa chạy dọc người hắn, đóng băng từng tế bào bên trong hắn khiến Kaitou cả thở cũng khó khăn. Thứ cảm xúc áp chế tựa như đứng trước một con sói đầu đàn đầy uy mãnh.

“Cậu…”  
Khoé môi Hakuba mỉm cười thật ma mị, cậu ta thè lưỡi liếm dọc vành tai của người đối diện mình đầy dụ hoặc. Mùi hương kích tình lại một lần nữa xông lên.   
“Cũng đánh dấu vào người tôi đi…!”

Thám tử London nói rồi cố ý nghiêng đầu phơi bày chiếc cổ thanh mảnh về phía Kaitou.

Thiếu niên giỏi ảo thuật biết rõ Hakuba thuộc chủng Beta, giữa thám tử trẻ này và hắn sẽ không có kết nối chặt chẽ không thể phá huỷ như những mối liên kết Alpha và Omega khác.  
Ở một mối quan hệ đơn thuần Alpha – Omega sẽ chỉ có cái chết mới chia lìa được họ. 

Vì vậy hắn chưa từng nghĩ sẽ đánh dấu cậu ta, nhưng nếu như thám tử kia muốn hắn sẵn tạo nên một kết nối ngoài quy luật. Không phải dựa trên sự xúc tác của bất kỳ mùi hương nào, mà bởi vì hắn sẽ trở thành chất xúc tác duy nhất khiến thám tử tóc nâu vàng phải sa ngã.

“A~”  
Mùi máu tươi hoà quyện cùng nước bọt trong khoan miệng xộc thẳng lên mũi Kaitou, thật sự rất kích thích.  
Nếu như đây không phải là trường học, có lẽ mọi chuyện sẽ không chỉ dừng ở những giọt chất lỏng trắng tinh khôi vương trên những ngón tay của Kaitou hay tiếng chuông báo kịp dừng đôi bàn tay hư hỏng của thám tử trẻ luồn vào cạp quần hắn.

Mọi thứ chỉ mới bắt đầu mà thôi.


	3. Part 3: Vết đánh dấu tạm thời.

Hắn kết thúc phi vụ và đào thoát một cách ngoạn mục.  
Việc lấy trộm những viên đá quý không mấy dễ dàng khi có sự hiện diện của Hakuba Saguru trong các phi vụ  
Thành thật mà nói, thám tử London ấy luôn khiến hắn phải căng thẳng hay sợ hãi mỗi khi chạm mặt. Cứ như thể tên ấy là tử huyệt của hắn vậy. Không giống như cậu nhóc Conan – kẻ mệnh danh là khắc tinh của KID – luôn khiến hắn bất thành trong các phi vụ, đối với sự hiện diện của Hakuba thì đến cả tiếp cận những viên đá cũng là điều khó khăn với KID. Chẳng cần kể đến suy luận hay bằng chứng trói buộc, chỉ một câu nói cất lên từ chất giọng ngọt ngào đến đáng ghét ấy cũng khiến tim hắn phải nhảy nhót liên hồi.

“Trở về thôi…!”  
Thành công của vụ lần này chắc có lẽ là hắn đã kịp soi viên đá The Sancy Diamond dưới ánh trăng huyền ảo và ngoạn mục thoát khỏi những thế trận bày sẵn của Hakuba.  
Kaitou KID vẫn đang mặt một bộ trang phục trắng quen thuộc. Hắn không có thời gian thay quần áo, hay nói đúng hơn từ lúc thoát khỏi hiện trường vụ án đến giờ hắn còn chả kịp thay đổi trang phục.

“Ư….!”

KID đột nhiên dừng lại khi băng qua một khu vườn hoa oải hương trong công viên Tokyo.  
Trời đã tối, hắn lại đứng ở một góc thiếu ánh sáng nên người khác không thể trong thấy được, nhưng dường như có ai đó đang đánh hơi thấy mùi hương của hắn, mà chính hắn cũng cảm thấy như mình đang phát ra một mùi gì đó.  
Người hắn nóng ran, cổ họng bắt đầu khô khốc đến khó chịu, mồ hôi dần chảy phía trước ngực mang theo hơi ẩm ướt mà hắn có thể cảm nhận được.

“Chết tiệt !! Đừng có nói là, kỳ phát tình đầu tiên nhé…!”  
KID bắt đầu lo lắng. Mặc dù hắn biết chuyện này sớm muộn gì cũng đến nhưng lại không ngờ lại sớm như vậy. Kể từ hôm phát sinh quan hệ với Hakuba Saguru ở trường hắn đã cảm thấy cơ thể mình có chuyển biến gì đó không bình thường. Nhưng hắn đã nghĩ nó chỉ đơn giản là do một tấm màn tâm lý ảo tưởng khi mà Hakuba Sagruu cố ý cắn vào tuyến mùi phía sau gáy hắn. Cậu ta chỉ là một Beta bình thường nhưng vì vị trí đó là nơi đóng ấn ký của các Alpha nên vô tình mang đến cho hắn một cảm giác đánh thức các dục vọng đang ẩn giấu.

“*Không sao, mình đã chuẩn bị cả rồi…!*”  
Hắn cho tay vào ngực áo tìm kiếm. Đạo chích KID là người cẩn thận, hắn luôn có những kế hoạch dự phòng và chuẩn bị kỹ lưỡng cho bản thân trong các phi vụ. Vì thế cách đây vài ngày hắn cũng đã chuẩn bị sẵn thuốc kiểm soát mùi hương Omega dụ hoặc của mình.  
Chỉ là…  
“Chết tiệt, thuốc rơi mất trong lúc mình bỏ chạy khỏi hiện trường phi vụ.”  
Hắn không ngờ tới việc những viên thuốc trong ngực áo lại đột nhiên biến mất.  
Đạo chích KID cố gắng tìm lại thật kỹ nhưng vô vọng.

Mùi hương phát tình trên cơ thể hắn ngày càng nồng hơn, lấn át cả những khóm hoa oải hương quanh đó. Cơ thể hắn phát mùi mạnh hơn, cảm giác nóng bức người xâm chiếm, biểu hiện rõ rệt cho một kỳ phát tình gần đến.

Có tiếng bước chân người, không phải một mà dường như là hai hay ba gì. KID hốt hoảng trống vào một bụi hoa oải hương gần đó, hi vọng mùi hoa sẽ đánh lạc hướng nhưng Alpha kia. Hắn đánh hơi thấy mùi Alpha đang rõ dần và khả năng mình sẽ không kiềm chế được mà làm tình với bọn chúng.  
“Không ổn rồi !!” Hắn rút điện thoại, vô thức muốn gọi cho Hakuba, phải để cậu ấy đến đây ngay.

Nhưng rồi đôi bàn tay hắn cứng đờ phải run rẩy dừng lại.

Siêu trộm dưới trăng không thể để lộ cho cậu thám tử ấy biết được mình là Omega. Kaitou Kid không muốn giữa hắn và cậu thám tử kia chỉ đơn thuần là sự hấp dẫn bởi mùi hương hay dục tính. Hắn muốn Hakuba Saguru kia phải phát tình vì mình- vì bản thân KAITOU KID- chứ không phải thứ pheromone bản năng ấy.  
Chiếc điện thoại được tắt đi sau suy nghĩ ấy của hắn.  
Sẽ qua nhanh thôi, Kaitou KID có thể tự giải quyết được. Hắn đã giải quyết cả trăm rắc rối và khó khăn trong các phi vụ của mình rồi.

“Phải giảm phát tán mùi hương !!” Hắn bật mở khoá quần, thở dốc đưa tay vào bên trong  
Khi mùi hương của Omega phát tán nó sẽ cực kỳ nồng nặc, không ngừng lôi cuốn những Alpha quanh đó mà không có bất kỳ mùi hương nào lấn át được. Vì thế điều cần làm bây giờ là phải nhanh chóng phóng thích kết dịch như vậy thì lượng pheromone sẽ giảm mạnh và không gây mùi hương nữa. Trường hợp xấu nhất nếu như những tên Alpha lạ có tấn công thì hắn cũng đã có bom khói và súng thẻ bài để tự vệ.  
“Ha…Ha…Hakuba…!” Tay KID chạy vào thứ cương cứng  
Hình ảnh cậu thám tử Anh Quốc điển trai lướt qua trong đầu hắn. Mồ hôi lại càng đổ nhiều hơn, bên dưới căng cứng khiến hắn không ngừng thôi thúc muốn bị người kia giày vò đến xương tuỷ.  
Mái tóc nâu vàng của cậu ta thật đẹp  
Nụ cười của cậu ta thật dịu dàng ấm áp  
Giọng nói cậu ta thì thầm thật ngọt ngào.

Làn da của cậu ta thật mịn, từng thớ cơ trên người thật rắn chắc.  
Hắn có thể hình dung những giọt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên đường cổ khẳng khiu đẹp như tạc tượng ấy.  
Cả mùi hương của cậu ta cũng thật rõ ràng thoáng qua trước mũi.  
Nồng nàn và mị hoặc đến tận xương tuỷ…

“Soạt …”  
Đột nhiên có âm thanh những khóm hoa oải hương bị thô bạo kéo sang một bên, gãy gọng và khô khốc đến đáng sợ.  
« Hoá ra là một Omega!! »  
Cặp mắt cú vọ với những đường tơ máu xoáy vào từng thước tấc da thịt hắn với vẻ thèm thuồng.  
Mùi hương Alpha bắt đầu xâm chiếm khiến cơ thể KID vô thức mềm nhũn ra.   
Vị trí nhạy cảm không ngừng co giật khát khao được sáp nhập đến điên cuồng.

« Thật là một món ngon lành ! »  
Một trong những gã bặm trợn ấy tóm lấy bả vai KID lôi hắn đứng dậy, trong khi hai kẻ đi cùng gương đôi mắt xếch thèm thuồng nhìn bộ dáng câu dẫn của KID mà liên tục liếm môi.  
Một Omega lang thang đang phát tình chính là món hời mà bọn chúng nhận được trong đêm nay. Còn gì tuyệt vời thay phiên nhau chơi nát một cậu trai thiếu niên non nớt, lại còn trong bộ dạng như siêu trộm KID. 

Chúng sẽ thay nhau đưa đẩy trong cái điểm nhạy cảm mê người ấy, từng kẻ từng kẻ một bắn vào bên trong thiếu niên này để cậu ta phải bò dưới đất mà run lên. Hoặc là cùng nhau làm một lượt để những dịch thể của mình bắn đầy trên mặt, trên ngực ửng hồng, trong cuống họng và trên cả điểm nhỏ không ngừng cắn lấy thứ đang cường ngạnh bên dưới thân người.

« Không …buông … ! »  
KID cắn răng vùng vẫy, cố thoát khỏi đôi bàn tay thô kệch của những kẻ kia.  
Nhưng cả người hắn lại trở nên yếu ớt vô cùng, càng vùng vẫy chỉ càng khiến những kẻ man rợ kia thích thú hơn mà thôi.  
Mùi hương Alpha ngay lập tức được kích thích khi bọn chúng ngửi thấy hương thơm ngọt ngào của chất dụ tình.

Một kẻ trong số chúng kéo mạnh cổ áo KID xuống để lộ chiếc gáy mảnh khảnh thể tiết ra khiến gã kia vô thức kích động áp môi vào cổ KID mở rộng hàm răng sắt nhọn của mình. Hơn cả làm tình, việc đánh dấu vào một Omega chính là khoảnh khắc cực khoái đối với chủng Alpha, chứng tỏ chúng đang chiếm lĩnh và biến kẻ kia thành phụ thuộc..

Nhưng khi răng kẻ đó chỉ còn cách chiếc cổ mịn màng kia một đoạn nhỏ, thì gã đó ngửi thấy một mùi hương khác lạ…

« Đã có đánh dấu của Alpha khác sao? »  
Kẻ đó trừng mắt tức giận  
« Một đánh dấu tạm thời của Alpha nhưng không phải trong kỳ phát tình. »

KID cũng ngạc nhiên không kém nhưng nhanh chóng nắm lấy thời khắc những kẻ kia đang mất phòng bị làm mùi hương dụ hoặc giảm đi rõ rệt, liền nhanh chóng vùng người thoát ra.

Cú nhoài người quá đà ấy khiến Kaitou Kid ngã nhào xuống nền cỏ đầy mùi đất bên dưới. Cẳng tay hắn chống xuống theo như phản xạ, dù ngăn những vết trầy xướt xuất hiện trên gương mặt điển trai nhưng lại làm trật khớp cánh tay hắn.   
Một đường trầy kéo dài dọc khuỷ tay ẩn sau bộ Vest trắng.  
Cánh tay hắn đau nhói đến mức không thể cử động được.


	4. Part 4 : Ấn ký của linh hồn

Cú nhoài người quá đà ấy khiến Kaitou Kid ngã nhào xuống nền cỏ đầy mùi đất bên dưới. Cẳng tay hắn chống xuống theo như phản xạ, dù ngăn những vết trầy xướt xuất hiện trên gương mặt điển trai nhưng lại làm trật khớp cánh tay hắn.  
Một đường trầy kéo dài dọc khuỷ tay ẩn sau bộ Vest trắng.  
Cánh tay hắn đau nhói đến mức không thể cử động được.

Có tiếng bước chân ai đó tiếng đến gần, KID có ngẩng mặt nhưng không thể nhìn thấy rõ, chỉ thấy mũi giày của người nọ tiến đến gần chỗ mình. Vẫn là mùi hương Alpha thoang thoảng nhưng lại vô cùng đặt biệt, khác hẳn những gã kia.  
Người đó khuỵ một chân, cúi người luồn đôi bàn tay vào phần da bên dưới cánh tay KID  
Cánh tay nọ cẩn thận đỡ lấy người KID dậy để đầu hắn tựa vào vào vùng xương quai xanh của mình.  
Siêu đạo chích cảm nhận một mùi hương quen thuộc ngay trước mũi.  
Là cậu ta, chính là cậu ta.

« Đúng vậy !! Cậu ấy chính là Omega của tôi! »  
Giọng nói mà siêu trộm KID vẫn thường bảo là ngọt ngào đến đáng ghét kia phút chốc đanh lại đầy mạnh mẽ của sự chiếm hữu.

KID đột nhiên muốn ôm lấy cậu ta thật chặt, như thể chỉ một khoảng cách thật nhỏ như đầu ngón tay cũng làm hắn vĩnh viễn đánh mất người kia

Hắn thấy mông lung và vô cùng khó hiểu.  
Tính đến thời điểm hiện tại, người duy nhất đánh dấu lên người KID chỉ có Hakuba Saguru, nhưng nếu như vậy thì đó phải là đánh dấu của một Beta chứ. Và trong một chuỗi liên kết thì sự đánh dấu giữa Beta và những thuộc tính khác như Alpha hay Omega được xem là yếu ớt nhất, hầu như không tồn tại.  
Hơn nữa đó còn là một đánh dấu vô ý vào thời điểm ngoài kỳ phát tình thì làm sao có thể có sức ảnh hưởng mạnh đến những Alpha khác khiến những gã kia phải suy giảm phát mùi của bản thân. Một đánh dấu mạnh đến mức ấy chính là đánh dấu mà hầu như đánh bại mọi sự tiếp cận khác, hình thành sự niêm yết vĩnh hằng trên cơ thể Omega, giam cầm Omega cho đến khi một trong cả hai phải chết.  
Tại sao lại như vậy… ?  
« Cạch !! » Tiếng lên đạn khô khốc vang bên tai Kaitou KID.  
Đến hiện tại hắn mới nhận ra, người kia một tay ôm mình, một tại cầm súng chỉa vào những tên Alpha đối diện.  
Tiếp đó là tiếng súng nổ chát chúa kéo dài. Hakuba hoàn toàn bình tĩnh và điềm đạm, không ngần ngại bắn về phía những kẻ kia. Lần đầu tiên hắn thấy một Hakuba Saguru như thế.  
Không có tiếng la ó, nhưng khi KID quay lại thì cánh tay của kẻ kéo cổ áo hăn xuống khi nãy đang rướm máu. Một đường đạn xượt qua đúng vị trí mà cánh tay KID đang bị thương. Bọn Alpha hoảng sợ, mùi hương giảm mạnh đi rõ rệch. KID quay lại nhìn cậu thám tử đang vô cùng bình thản kia, lại thấy một đường rãnh ở giữa hai chặn mày cậu. Một đường rãnh rất nhỏ nhưng thật sự thể hiện những điều mà thám tử London đang nèn giữ.  
Có tiếng bước chân bỏ chạy, KID đoán là những tên Alpha đó không đủ ngu ngốc để đứng lại tranh giành với người không ngần ngại gửi tặng mình vài đường đạn.  
Thám tử trẻ là người không thích nóng vội và bốc đồng, đó cũng là điều mà Hakuba Saguru đã chê trách cậu thám tử miền Đông Osaka trước đây. Nhưng Hakuba Saguru hiện tại lại đang nổi giận cực độ, sự tức giận được giấu trong nét điềm đạm và tĩnh lặng quen thuộc.  
« Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy cậu dùng súng ! » KID hơi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn vào gương mặt cậu thám tử London điển trai.  
Và giọng nói của hắn dường như có khả năng kỳ lạ xoa dịu bực tức âm ỉ trong lòng người kia.  
« Bố tôi đã tặng nó vào dịp tôi nhận được bằng thám tử! »  
Hakuba nhoẻn miệng nở nụ cười  
« Cùng với cái còng mà tôi từng dùng để còng cậu lại khi Akako cải trang thành KID đấy. »  
Hakuba nhìn cánh tay đang co lại như cố quên cơn đau của KID, nhưng dù hắn có là bậc thầy của việc diễn trò thì cũng không thể qua khỏi đôi mắt tinh anh của thám tử Anh quốc.  
« Tôi đã nói với ông ấy nếu không phải trường hợp cực kỳ cần thiết, tôi tuyệt đối không dùng ! »  
Hakuba chạm nhẹ vào cánh tay ấy, nói bằng chất giọng ngọt ngào nhưng ân cần quen thuộc. 

Cái đụng chạm cố ý của thám tử khiến hoormon trong người hắn tăng lên đột ngột. Lượng chất kích tình Omega tự sản sinh trong người hắn dâng cao, cùng lúc xoa dịu cơn đau trên vết thương nọ. Hakuba Saguru đang dùng đặc quyền duy nhất của cậu ta.  
« Thám tử tốt … »  
KID nhếch mép cười, bắt đầu thấy trong người mình có sự thay đổi  
« Vậy…tại sao lại là Alpha ?? »

« Bởi vì kết quả ở trường đã được tôi thay đổi »  
Hakuba cúi xuống liếm nhẹ lên cổ KID  
« Như cái cách cậu đã lén tráo đổi kết quả ở trường của tôi vậy.. ! »  
Tim KID nhảy hẫng lên một nhịp khiến người hắn cũng theo đó mà run nhẹ.  
Siêu đạo chích chưa từng nghĩ đến trường hợp này.  
Hakuba Saguru là một người cực kỳ thông minh và cẩn thận, cũng giống như KID, việc để mọi người biết mình là Alpha sẽ vô cùng nguy hiểm. Sẽ có vô số Omage muốn tìm đến chỗ cậu để kết đôi trong thời kỳ phát tình. Kéo theo đó là vô số rắc rối mà một người có gia thế như Hakuba khó tránh được.  
Vì thế Hakuba Saguru đã tác động đến bảng phân loại ở trường để biến mình thành một người bình thường.  
Nhưng cậu bạn Kuroba Kaitou cùng lớp lại nghịch ngợm tráo đổi kết quả của cậu ta, còn cố ý cải trang thành bà Bayya mà đưa thuốc kiểm soát kỳ phát tình cho Hakuba.  
Lần đầu tiên khi nhìn thấy bảng kết quá xác định cậu ta đã nghi ngờ và thám tử London sau đó lợi dụng kế hoạch có sẵn kia mà đưa kẻ tinh quái nọ vào cái bẫy do chính hắn tạo ra..  
« Cậu là ..tên thám tử xấu xa !! »Nước bọt từ vết liếm của cậu ta thấm vào tuyến thể trên cổ khiến KID không chịu nổi  
Cơn phát tình lại nhanh chóng ập tới trước mắt hắn. Kaitou KID cựa người, đưa đầu gối mình cọ cọ vào phần đùi trong của người nọ một cách mời gọi.  
Biểu hiện của hắn lúc này còn câu dẫn hơn khi nãy cả ngàn lần. Từ gương mặt ửng đỏ mang ý mong chờ cho đến ánh mắt tựa đêm đen phủ một lớp nước mỏng như màn sương cho đến nhịp thở dốc dồn dập và tán loạn.  
Mùi hương Omega ngọt lịm lan đi dẫn dụ chất Alpha thuần khiết trong người Hakuba.  
Nếu như đối phương là người này thì Kaitou KID không cần phải lo lắng nữa, hắn có thể tự do bộc phát những điều mình muốn, những thứ mình đang nghĩ.  
« Vậy giờ tôi có thể chính thức đánh dấu cậu rồi chứ ? »  
Hakuba vẽ một nụ cười, hôn lên tuyến thể nằm sau gáy người nọ.  
Mùi hương kích thích càng đậm dần khiến Hakuba không thể chịu nổi.  
Thám tử có thể ngửi thấy mùi lực hút và mùi hương của họ quyện vào nhau.  
KID nghiêng đầu, áp mặt vào cổ Hakuba để lộ tuyến mùi của mình.  
« Làm đi… ! »  
Hắn chủ động hôn lên môi Hakuba như một câu trả lời rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết.  
Một ấn ký được xác nhận không chỉ là ấn ký của vết cắn mà còn là ấn ký của linh hồn.  
Sẽ chẳng còn ai có thể chạm vào hắn, ngoại ngừ Hakuba Saguru  
\----------THE END ----------


	5. Ngoại truyện : Hoa oải hương dưới trăng

Ngoại truyện : Hoa oải hương dưới trăng  
P/s : Chap này khá dài, gần 4k chữ và nó chỉ thuần chất là H với nhiều tư thế thay đổi. Sẽ có nhiều từ ngữ nhạy cảm và không phù hợp cho người dưới 18+ nên hãy thận trọng trước khi đọc.   
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Thám tử trẻ là một bậc thầy của sự nguỵ trang.  
Trước cuộc xét nghiệm và kiểm tra tính hướng toàn trường, Hakuba Saguru đã cho mời một bác sĩ riêng danh tiếng đến kiểm tra cho mình. Và ngoài những nguyên nhân mà Kaiotu KID nghĩ đến còn một lý do khác khiến Hakuba không muốn người khác biết cậu là Alpha. Đó là bởi vì trong lòng cậu đã có một người.  
Cậu ta không muốn mối quan hệ của cả hai chỉ đơn thuần là bản năng và chọn lọc, thám tử London sẽ chọn và kết đôi với Kuroba - Kaitou KID cho dù phân loại của cậu ta có là gì đi chăng nữa.  
Chính vì thế khi cơ hội đã đến thật gần, Hakuba thừa thông minh để giữ lấy.  
……………………………………  
Một khu vườn hoa oải hương cho lần đầu tiên giữa hai người, thật lãng mạn nhưng cũng đầy tình sắc.  
Hakuba đỡ KID nằm tựa xuống nền cỏ xanh mướt, cố ý nhấn nút mở áo choàng trên vai KID để mang đôi cánh trắng huyền ảo kia tạo thành một tấm thảm lụa trải trên nền đất. Cậu chàng thám tử trẻ nằm phía trên người KID, áp mặt mình gần hắn hơn để mùi hương bạc hà từ miệng phả lên trước sóng mũi thẳng tắp của kẻ mệnh danh siêu trộm dưới trăng.  
Những ngón tay thon thả mảnh khảnh sờ mặt KID, cho đến khi phần bụng tay chạm vào chiếc cằm thon gọn Hakuba âu yếm đặt lên môi KID một nụ hôn. Chiếc hôn mong manh và ngọt ngào như sợi dây kết nối giữa hai con người, một thám tử - một đạo chích vào điệu vũ của yêu thương ân ái.

« Ha~ »  
Nụ hôn càng sâu càng khiến mùi hương kích tình của Omega càng dẫn dụ nồng nặc hơn. Cho đến khi nó kết thúc thì cũng chẳng thể hạ nhiệt cơ thể đang bừng bừng khát vọng làm tình của siêu trộm KID.  
Kid vội vã tự luồng tay vào áo bên trong áo sơ mi của mình, cái giật cổ áo từ phía sau của tên Alpha bặm trợn khi nãy đã khiến cổ áo hắn rộng hơn dễ dàng đưa tay vào tự vuốt ve cơ thể mình hơn.  
« Nóng quá Hakuba …! »  
Kaitou KID nói trong tiếng thở dốc đầy nhục dục khó khăn  
Hakuba hiểu rõ cảm giác như lửa đỏ đốt cháy khắp người này của KID không phải xuất phát từ bên ngoài mà là sự bộc phát bên trong cơ thể. Thám tử trẻ cởi dần hàng cúc áo vướng víu của kẻ đang run lên khát tình bên dưới.   
Rồi cậu đặt môi mình hôn lên ngực, liếm qua nụ hồng ửng đỏ đang run nhè nhẹ kia. Đạo chích KID nhận thấy liền cựa người vặn vẹo, cảm nhận đầu lưỡi ướt át của người kia đang liếm mút day cắn đầu ngực mình. Răng cậu ta như chạm đến từng tế bào, vừa khiêu khích và trêu đùa khiến hắn ngứa ngáy nơi đó vô cùng.

Tiếp đó thám tử tóc nâu vàng điển trai nhanh chóng tháo khoá chiếc thắt lưng của bộ Vest trắng huyền thoại, báo hiệu cho sự tấn công sẽ ập đến.   
Hai tay cậu chàng đặt lên đầu gối KID mở rộng hai chân hắn ra, để lộ nơi cấm kỵ bí mật nhất.  
Tựa như gã thợ săn đang mân mê chiến lợi phẩm của mình, Hakuba Saguru từ từ vuốt ve bên trong đùi mềm mại, lướt mắt dọc khắp người KID.  
Bộ dạng vừa kiêu ngạo lại vừa câu dẫn dụ hoặc này thật khiến người ta khó làm kiềm chế được.  
« Qủa là món ăn mà các thám tử phải thèm thuồng »  
Hakuba Saguru thì thầm nói   
« Tôi sắp nuốt chửng cậu đấy. »  
KID không nghe thấy rõ, chỉ loáng thoáng đầy mơ hồ âm thanh gì đó. Thứ duy nhất hiện rõ trong đầu hắn lúc này chỉ có khái niệm người đang ở cùng mình là thám tử Hakuba Sagruu – điểm yếu lớn nhất của hắn.  
Cho đến khi Hakuba Saguru làm ướt huyệt nhỏ của KID bằng miệng, lưỡi mềm mại nhưng linh hoạt đi sâu vào trong để mở rộng. Thám tử trẻ không muốn người nằm bên dưới phải tiếp nhận xâm chiếm quá lớn. Cậu chưa từng trải qua chuyện này và việc hành xử theo bản năng dẫn dắt lãnh đạo của một Alpha có thể làm người kia phải bị thương.   
« Nhanh lên Hakuba …tôi khó chịu. »  
KID nhắm chặt mắt xấu hổ, có thể cảm thấy rõ lưỡi người kia đang trực tiếp dây dưa bên trong cơ thể mình, vừa ôn nhu lại vừa bá đạo kinh người. Tay hắn quơ quàng nắm lấy mảnh áo choáng trắng đang được trải bên dưới như tìm chỗ bám thì một bàn tay nhẹ nhành ôm lấy bàn tay hắn. Người nọ luồn những ngón tay vào khoảng trống giữa những ngón tay hắn.  
« Cậu chắc chứ, nếu có van nài thì tôi cũng không dừng lại đâu đấy»  
Hakuba nói với chất giọng ngọt ngào lại không kém phần bá đạo.  
Saguru Hakuba muốn giữ lấy KID, muốn hắn ta hoàn toàn thuộc về mình.  
Siêu đạo chích lừng lẫy có thể toả sáng trước tất cả mọi người, nhưng chỉ được cháy bỏng với với duy nhất một mình thám tử Anh quốc mà thôi.  
« Và đừng vùng vẫy hay chống cự nhé, nó sẽ làm cậu bị thương …»  
Hakuba ân cần dặn dò trước khi đâm thẳng một cái thật sâu vào bên trong cơ thể người đang nằm mở rộng hai chân bên dưới  
KID bất ngờ nảy người, mặt tái đi như có ai đó đã đâm một nhát dao chí mạng thật mạnh vào tim hắn. Mọi cử động trên cơ thể như có một luồn điện chạy qua, xé nát cơ thể thành nhiều mảnh nhỏ vụn vặt.  
« A… !! »  
“Đau sao??... Kaitou …hay là”  
Hakuba lo lắng hỏi, nếu như thật sự khiến người kia không thoải mái, cậu sẽ lập tức dừng lại. Cho dù mình có đang ở giới hạn nào đi nữa.  
KID theo bản năng gật đầu nhưng rồi lại nhanh chóng lắc đầu, chân chủ động quấn chặt chân quanh eo Hakuba  
“Không cần nhẫn nại, cứ làm gì cậu muốn”  
Nước bọt từ miệng vương lại sau nụ hôn chảy dọc khoé miệng hoà cùng giọng nói thật khẽ nhưng lại thanh trong như tiếng chuông.  
Hắn không muốn Hakuba quá giữ kẽ hay xa cách với mình, càng không muốn người nọ dừng lại. Hắn đã đối diện với một Hakuba đầy nguyên tắc và quá cẩn trọng chỉnh chu hàng ngày, hắn muốn Hakuba trước mặt hắn bây giờ phải là một Hakuba đầy dục vọng và chiếm hữu đối với hắn.  
Câu nói tựa như liều dopping cực mạnh đẩy cao chất phát mùi của Hakuba.

“Kaitou KID, tuyệt đối không được để người khác thấy gương mặt này của cậu”  
Cậu thám tử dùng tay giữ lấy chiếc cằm của người kia căn dặn.   
Thám tử trẻ cúi người mang những nụ hôn đứt quãng phủ xuống cánh môi để giúp KID giảm đau và chuẩn bị cho những bản nhạc cuồng loạn mà cơ thể sắp tiếp nhận.  
\-----------------------------------  
Hakuba đưa đẩy liên hồi, mỗi điểm đều đâm đến xương tuỷ của đối phương. Thám tử trẻ không phải kẻ cuồng dục nhưng khi nhìn thấy người mình ngày đêm muốn thân mật lại buông ra một câu đầy dẫn dụ. Hakuba Saguru phấn khích nâng cao chân KID hơn để đâm thêm sâu vào trong.   
Gót chân hắn đặt trên đôi vai cơ bắp của Hakuba – những cơ bắp săn chắc mà thường ngày vẫn được giấu sau lớp Vest sang trọng và lịch lãm.Cũng giống như sự kích thích mãnh liệt hiện tại mà thường ngày được giấu trong nét điềm đạm chuẩn mực của một quý ông Anh Quốc.  
Tại nơi tiếp nhận dịch thể liên tục chảy ra thấm xuống áo choàng trắng bên dưới, còn có từng tia máu nhỏ rỉ ra. Trong cơn đau lại đan xem cảm giác thoải mái đến khó tả. Có lẽ Hakuba đã chạm đến điểm giới hạn, bên trong KID không ngừng co giật liên hồi như siết lấy thứ đâm xuyên vào mình.  
“ Hakuba… ”  
Người KID đỏ lên, hông được nâng cao khỏi thảm cỏ bên dưới. Hiện tại chỉ có phần đầu và một nửa lưng và còn tựa xuống bên dưới áo choàng trắng trải ở bên dưới. Thứ xấu hổ đó vươn ra với chất lỏng màu trắng rỉ nhẹ ở đỉnh đầu rồi rũ xuống ngay phía trước mặt siêu trộm KID. Hắn biết Hakuba đang nghĩ gì, và hắn dám cá người như cậu ta sẽ chẳng ngần ngại biến điều đó thành sự thật.  
“Không được…Hakuba…sẽ bẩn kính phản quang”  
KID thật sự lo lắng nhưng cũng phải thừa nhận nếu chuyện đó xảy ra hắn sẽ vô cùng kích thích.   
Hakuba cũng không ngoại lệ, thám tử trẻ có thể hình dung gương mặt vẫn luôn giữ nét Poker Face của cậu ta dính đầy chất dịch trắng đục của bản thân hắn. Đôi môi đỏ ửng cùng nước bọt hoà quyện vào nhịp thở dốc phối cùng những vệt trắng sữa bắn ra đầy trên gương mặt chảy dọc xuống hai bên gò má đang ửng hồng.  
Từ phía trên nhìn xuống bộ dáng quy phục của người nọ làm kích thích Hakuba phát mùi mạnh mẽ hơn. Chỉ cần nghĩ đến đó, thám tử trẻ lại không kiềm chế được mà thúc mạnh hơn về phía trước.  
Sự va chạm vào điểm đặc biệt trên cơ thể khiến KID run người lên một cái, phía trước đang căng cứng đến trướng đau thì như có một tia sét đánh nhẹ xuống khiến nó phải lập tức phun ra chất lỏng màu trắng đục lên gương mặt thanh tú của siên trộm lừng lẫy.  
Kính phản quang đang đeo thật sự bị vấy bẩn bởi chất dịch ấy.  
Kaitou KID có thể ngửi thấy mùi ngọt ngào pha chút nồng nặc hương kích tình của Omega đang chảy trên gương mặt mình. Càng có thể hình dung bộ dáng hiện giờ của mình đã toát vẻ dâm đãng đến mức nào.  
……………………………………..  
“ Không sao, tôi sẽ làm sạch nó cho cậu”  
Lại là giọng nói ngọt ngào đáng ghét ấy cất lên, nhưng lần này còn mang theo chút ấm áp pha lẫn xấu xa. Kaitou KID biết là Hakuba đang cố tình. Cậu ta muốn hắn biểu lộ ra trước mặt mình tất cả những biểu cảm mà không một thám tử nào được phép trông thấy.  
Trước mặt thám tử London không có Poker Face càng không có sự kiêu ngạo lãnh đạm, trước mặt siêu thám tử chỉ có một đứa trẻ tinh ranh hay giận dỗi mà thôi.  
Lưỡi Hakuba Saguru nhanh chóng lướt qua liếm sạch vết dịch trắng trên mặt KID. Hắn có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng hơn qua kính phản quang nhưng cũng không thể rõ hoàn toàn vì giờ đây tuy những dịch trắng đã biến mất nhưng lại có những vệt nước bọt của Hakuba Saguru ngự trị.

Thám tử trẻ hài lòng kết thúc màn dọn dẹp rồi nhanh chóng lật người KID lại để hai bàn tay và đầu gối của hắn chống bò xuống đất . Bản năng Alpha của cậu thám tử London đã trỗi dậy . Mùi hương của họ theo bản năng đã thu hút lẫn nhau, làm cho sự khát khao kết dịch lại càng được đẩy lên cao hơn.

Tay Hakuba giữ lấy chiếc eo mảnh khảnh nhưng linh hoạt của người nọ giật mạnh về phía sau. Nước ấm từ khoé mắt lên tục chảy xuống, giọng rên của hắn cũng khàn đi, tóc bết dính mồ hôi.  
KID muốn nói tiếng « đừng » như lại sợ người kia rời đi.  
Cho dù là đau đớn như muốn xé toạc cơ thể này hay là xấu hổ khi phải phơi bày những thứ kín đáo trong một khu vườn ngập tràn sắc hoa oải hương thế này hắn đều cảm thấy xứng đáng.  
Bởi vì người khiến hắn đang phải phát tình đến điên cuồng mang tên Hakuba Saguru.  
Hắn đã giữ cảm xúc này trong lòng mình quá lâu rồi.  
Chỉ cần là cậu ta, với hắn mọi thứ đều là tuyệt vời và hoàn hảo.

“ A~”  
Hắn cảm thấy vừa đau vừa nhột khi người nọ không ngừng dùng môi dây dưa trên người mình. Tư thế từ phía sau khiến hắn rất hài lòng, bởi vì hắn có thể che giấu sự xấu hổ của mình càng có thể tránh được đôi mắt sắc bén đầy thôi miên màu trà Bá Tước của đối phương.  
Hakuba Saguru vừa hôn lại vừa gặm liếm tuyến thể, cứ cắn nhẹ một cái rồi lại hôn qua một cái như vị trà bạc hà thanh cay lại pha chút mật ong ngọt ngào. Trên lưng KID ngập tràn dấu hôn đỏ rực, hông hắn cũng vô thức mà đẩy về phía sau để phối hợp. Hakuba thật sự kích động kích động đến giới hạn, cậu thẳng lưng ưỡn ngực mang toàn bộ dịch kết trắng đục trong người mình phóng thích vào bên trong của đối phương.  
“Ư~”  
KID chống đỡ không nổi, hai cánh tay mệt lả đến tê rân. Hắn cố hít một hơi để lấy thêm không khí vào bên trong buồng phổi, nhưng điều đó chẳng giúp ích gì. Cho đến khi không còn sức giữ nữa ngực KID ngã nhào xuống nền đất bên dưới đó  
………………………………………………..  
“ Kaitou”   
Hakuba thấy xót người nọ đưa tay xoay người KID lại, ôm hắn vào lòng.  
Thám tử London không muốn trông thấy hắn bị tổn thương, cho dù là một vết xước nhỏ cũng không muốn Kaitou KID phải gánh chịu  
“Kaitou… không sao chứ?”  
Thám tử trẻ hôn lên vầng trán, hôn lên mi mắt, hôn cả lên những sợi tóc tơ đen mượt đang bết dính mồ hôi của người nọ. Cậu muốn trấn án siêu trộm này một cách dịu dàng nhất có thể.  
Khác biệt với những Alpha khác chỉ sống theo bản năng Hoormon, Hakuba thừa hưởng tính cách của Sherlock Holmes một con người luôn đuổi theo tư duy và lý trí. Nếu như là Kaitou KID thật sự chịu không nỗi mà muốn dừng lại, chỉ một tiếng “đừng” thám tử trẻ cũng sẽ ngưng lại ngay lập tức cho dù bản thân đang ở tình trạng nào.  
« Không sao…chỉ là của cậu lớn quá…! » Mắt hắn mở dần,mặt hắn đỏ rực khi nói ra những lời đáng xấu hổ  
Hakuba cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh trước câu nói đó, đối với một Alpha đó thật sự là một câu nói cực kỳ có giá trị sát thương lý trí cực cao  
« Nhưng mà tôi rất hạnh phúc »  
Hắn chủ động nắm lấy Cavast Hakuba kéo cậu ta xuống, vừa hôn vừa cắn đôi môi màu hoa đào xinh đẹp.  
“Nên đừng dừng lại đến khi tôi ngất đi.”

Nhìn thấy biểu hiện Omega rõ rệt của KID , Hakuba Saguru chỉ có thể đầu hàng vô điều kiện.  
Giờ thì vị thám tử thiếu niên điển trai đã thật sự bị xô ngã khỏi bờ vực của lý trí. Cậu cảm thấy đêm nay nếu không hoà hợp kết dịch tận xương tuỷ với tên trộm tinh ranh và kiêu ngạo này, thì cái danh thám tử London cũng nên ném đi là vừa.  
Thám tử trẻ đặt KID nằm nghiêng, nâng 1 chân hắn lên rồi kéo tay hắn ta để giữ lấy chân lại.  
Tư thế này khiến nơi tiếp xúc giữa hai người khi nãy mở rộng ra hết mức có thể đế thám tử trẻ có thể nhìn thấy tường tận mọi thứ.  
Từ chất dịch ẩm ướt còn vương bên đùi trong, nơi hồng hào không ngừng mấp máp mời gọi hay là thứ đang run rẩy rỉ nhẹ chất dịch trắng trên đỉnh đầu.  
Bởi vì Kaitou KID chưa từng làm qua nên tất cả đều hồng nhuận đến xinh đẹp, nhưng bởi vì đây không phải lần đầu tiên của tối đêm nay nên nó thật mềm mại và quyến rũ.  
“Xin lỗi, chỉ một chút nữa thôi…!”  
Hakuba tiếp tục ra vào mặc cho người kia vùng vẫy theo bản năng.

“ Kaitou, mở rộng ra một chút nữa đi” Hakuba liếm lấy vành tai của KID thì thầm nói.  
Lời nói như bùa chú đầy mê hoặc khiến siêu trộm thông minh ngã vào lưới tình đang giăng mắc. Người nọ dẫu xấu hổ nhưng cánh tay vẫn giữ lấy phía sau gối kéo chân mở rộng ra hơn nữa. Muốn cậu ta vào sâu nhất có thể, muốn cậu ta cùng mình hoà làm một không có ranh giới.  
Chỉ một chút này đã khiến Hakuba Saguru vào sâu hơn và dễ dàng hơn.  
KID cũng quen dần với chuyển động, từ bài xích sang ngênh đón phối hợp  
“Thám tử London…có thể ôm tôi từ phía sau không”  
Hắn muốn cảm nhận cái ôm ấm áp của người nọ, muốn thân thể họ gắn chặt vào nhau không khoảng cách  
…………………………  
Lưng của KID được đặt tựa vào lồng ngực của thám tử trẻ. Hơi thở ấm áp mang vị của những nhánh cây tầm ma phả vào xương cầu vai KID vô cùng chân thật. Mùi hoa oải hương vây lấy hai người họ một cách ngọt ngào nhưng cũng vô cùng nền nã.  
Chiếc mũ ảo thuật hắn vẫn thường đội đã rơi xuống nền đất trải cỏ xanh um, thứ duy nhất giúp Kaitou KID che giấu thân phận vào lúc này chắc có lẽ là chiếc kính phản quang mà hắn đang đeo.   
Nhưng với hắn điều đó không đáng bận tâm, bởi dưới ánh sáng yếu ớt trong khu vườn ngập tràn mùi hương hoa oải hương này khó ai có thể nhìn thấy rõ được họ.  
Thứ bên dưới bởi vì sức nặng mà xuyên qua cơ thể KID ở vị trí sâu nhất. Hắn có thể cảm nhận nó đang mở rộng và chạm vào từng tế bào bên trong cơ thể hắn, bắt hắn phải chấp nhận từng đoạn một. Tư thế này khiến Hakuba có thể xâm nhập tận cùng với những khao khát sâu sắc nhất, nhưng cũng chính nó khiến KID đạt đến đỉnh điểm giới hạn của mình  
“ Ah~ um”  
Những ngón tay của thám tử London ôm lấy một bên má của Kaitou KID từ phía sau, xoay đầu tên siêu đạo chích để hắn phải hướng về phía mình  
“Ưm~”  
Môi hắn được trấn an bằng một nụ hôn dịu ngọt, cách Hakuba vừa hôn vừa liếm nhẹ đôi môi khô nước của hắn như nói rằng hắn chính là thứ mà thám tử trẻ cực kỳ trân trọng và yêu quý.

KID thích những nụ hôn được Hakuba đan xen, nó không chỉ giúp hắn giảm đau tức thời còn thể hiện tình yêu của Hakuba Saguru với hắn. Như thể những lời nói vào lúc này chỉ là vô nghĩa, chỉ có sự tiếp xúc thân mật này mới là lời hẹn ước chân thành nhất.

Bàn tay Hakuba trượt dọc theo xương quai xanh rồi nhanh chóng rơi xuống khuôn ngực đang phập phồng của vị ảo thuật gia dưới trăng.  
Màu trắng bao giờ cũng thuần khiết.  
Hai tay Hakuba không ngừng giày vò trước ngực KID làm nó sưng đỏ, phía trước và phía sau, bên trên và bên dưới đều mà mùi dục ái của Hakuba bao phủ.  
Siêu trộm KID cố gắng di chuyển nhưng đã đến giới hạn, giờ đây chỉ một nụ hôn cũng đủ rút cạn mọi không khí mà hắn đang giữ trong buồng phổi. Hakuba kết thúc nụ hôn khi cảm thấy đầu lưỡi KID yếu ớt chống cự trong khuôn miệng mình. Một sợi chỉ bọt kéo giăng giữa hai người lấp lánh như sợi tơ bạc dưới ánh trăng thanh   
“A ~”  
Tiếng rên lần này cao và to hơn trước đó.  
Hakuba vừa phóng thích vào cơ thể KID vừa cắn mạnh vào cổ hắn, tuyến thể bị đâm rách hoà mùi hương kích tình vào nước bọt của người đang chiếm giữ. Cả bốn loại pheromone - một ở trong máu của Omega, một ở trong nước bọt của Alpha, một ở trong dâm dịch của Omega và một ở trong tinh dịch của Alpha đã hoà cùng nhau  
Nghi thức kết dịch đã được tiến hành, bọn họ có thể cảm giác được lẫn nhau thật rõ, mỗi cảm xúc, mỗi tri giác, mọi thứ đều được chia sẻ.  
Pheromone và hoocmon hoà quyện tạo nên một mùi mới hấp dẫn bạn đời và sẽ không còn thu hút bất kỳ Alpha hay Omega nào khác.

KID ngất đi với nụ cười trên môi  
Hakuba Saguru âu yếm nhìn gương mặt thanh tú đầy mãn nguyện kia, nhẹ nhàng hôn lên môi KID đầy dịu dàng và yêu thương.  
Giữa họ không còn là kết mùi của bản năng hay là kết dịch của thể xác mà là thứ ấn kết của linh hồn.  
Vĩnh viễn không một ai có thể đặt chân vào vùng cấm địa kết giới của cả hai được nữa.


	6. Ngoại truyện: Anh đào năm ấy đã nở hoa.

Ngoại truyện: Anh đào năm ấy đã nở hoa.  
P/s : Thật ra tớ thấy chap này tách luôn thành một bộ mới có vẻ hợp lý hơn. Vì nó hầu như tình tiết độc lập và kéo dài lên đến 5k chữ (tương đương một one short), nhưng thôi cùng chủ đề nên thêm vào một fic luôn cho gọn nhỉ. HAPPY HALLOWEEN !!  
\--------------------  
Nhóc Conan ngồi trong quán cà phê mang không gian yên tĩnh, bài Nocturne op.9 No.2 của Chopin vang lên từng nốt êm ả.   
Cậu nhóc thường ít khi ghé đến một quán cà phê nào đó ở Tokyo này ngoại trừ quán cà phê Poirot – nơi mà anh chàng Amuro với mật danh Zero đang ẩn mình làm việc – nhưng tất nhiên với nội dung hôm nay kẻ ngồi đối diện cậu không dại dột mà chọn một nơi quá lộ liễu và nguy hiểm như vậy.

“ Lần trước tôi đã giúp cậu cải trang thành cô gái tóc nâu đỏ trên tàu tốc hành rồi, giờ là cơ hội để cậu trả nợ đấy. ”  
Ngồi trước mặt cậu nhóc là một người với thân hình phốp pháp mái tóc bạc trắng, đỉnh đầu hói và đôi chân mày rậm rạp. Người đàn ông mang cặp kính tròn đôn hậu trò chuyện cùng cậu nhóc Conan – mang tên tiến sĩ Agasa nhưng lại chẳng phải thật sự là ngài tiến sĩ Agasa.  
Kaitou KID luôn có những nhân dạng cải trang mà người khác không thể ngờ đến được. Nếu như ai đó không biết chắc chắn bác tiến sĩ đang phải rời Tokyo đã tham dự một cuộc thi khoa học tổ chức ở Kyoto thì có lẽ sẽ chẳng ngạc nhiên khi trong thấy hai người họ ngồi nói chuyện cùng nhau.  
Hoặc nếu như có nhận ra thì siêu trộm KID cũng chỉ cần nói vài câu rằng ngài Agasa có việc phải về đột xuất là được, hoàn toàn dễ dàng qua mắt những người tò mò bên ngoài.  
“Đấy là do anh tự nghĩ thôi, lần đó tôi không lật mặt anh nên xem như chúng ta hoà nhau nhé.”   
Edogawa Conan đáp lại bình thản, không phải là không nhớ mà cậu thường chỉ ghi dấu những vụ án được giúp đỡ bởi những người quen, và đặc biệt là hai người phải luôn ghi khắc chuyện họ đã làm cho mình. Một là quý cô teo nhỏ Haibara Ai, hai là cậu bạn thám tử Osaka Heiji Hattori.   
Làn khói nhẹ bay mơ hồ từ tách cà phê Capuchino đặt trên bàn, nhưng Kaitou KID chẳng bận tâm vì hắn đến đây vốn dĩ không phải để thưởng thức Cappuchino.   
“Cậu không thể nói như vậy được, lần đó tôi còn gặp cả súng và bom. Vụ đó liên quan đến tính mạng đấy.”  
Hiện giờ hắn đang gặp phải tình trạng nguy cấp khi mà người bạn cùng lớp liên tục hướng mũi tên nghi ngờ về phía mình. Một người không chỉ mang lợi thế con nhà thanh tra cảnh sát mà còn sỡ hữu sự thông minh cẩn thận vượt trội. Không cần nói đến bằng chứng hay tình tiết nắm được từ những phi vụ họ chạm mặt nhau, chỉ một cái nhìn của người nọ thôi cũng đủ khiến siêu trộm KID cảm thấy như bị đọc thấu mọi tâm can.  
“ Chẳng đủ thuyết phục tôi đâu.”  
Conan vẫn khẳng định chắc nịch, đã có nhiều việc phiền phức xảy ra và cậu không dại dột mà dính vào tên này chút nào.

“ Vậy còn cô bé này thì sao?”  
KID trong nhân dạng ngài tiến sĩ Agasa lấy từ phía trong ngực áo ra bức hình một cô gái xinh đẹp với mái tóc dài và bộ trang phục trung học Teitan.  
“ Tôi đã đóng giả Shinichi để giúp cậu qua mặt cô ấy còn gì.”  
“ Anh…”  
Conan không nói hết câu, nhưng trên gương mặt và ánh mắt của cậu nhóc có thể thấy rõ sự lo lắng vì sao tên đạo chích này lại có ảnh của cô gái mà cậu ta yêu.

KID mỉm cười, việc này không thể làm khó hắn.   
Nhìn gương mặt hốt hoảng của cậu nhóc thì có thể đoán được 80% vấn đề.  
Có lẽ bởi vì hắn cũng giống như cậu nhóc đeo kính này nên có thể triệt để hiểu thấu được điểm yếu của cậu ta. Và hiện giờ hắn cũng đang rất cần một người có thể giúp hắn đập tan nghi ngờ của người nắm trong tay bằng chứng hắn là Kuroba Kaitou. 

“ Sao nào, suy nghĩ lại rồi phải không? “ Trên môi hắn là nụ cười nửa miệng đắc thắng “Lần trước cậu tỏ tình ở London cô ấy cũng chưa trả lời đúng không?”  
Conan bị nói trúng tim đen, khẽ chau mày lại. Cậu nhóc không muốn thừa nhận nhưng mặc dù có thể suy đoán được nhưng cậu ta thật sự mong chờ lời đáp từ cô nàng Karatedo đáng yêu kia.  
Đôi khi bạn muốn nghe một điều gì đó không phải bởi bạn muốn biết câu trả lời mà bởi vì bạn muốn có một lời cam kết và thừa nhận.  
“ Sắp tới cậu cũng đâu có muốn nghe câu trả lời dưới hình dạng cậu nhóc lớp 1 đâu nhỉ?”  
KID cầm lọ thuốc đưa ra trước mặt cậu nhóc. Lọ thuốc mà cho dù nó có nát vụn ra ngàn mảnh Conan Edogawa cũng có thể đọc ra được rõ ràng tên của nó - Thuốc giải Apotoxin 4869. Một lần nữa Kaitou KID lại mang đến sự bất ngờ.

“ Cũng đâu có muốn cứ tò tò đi theo cô bé tóc nâu đỏ để nài nỉ xin cái này.”  
Gã siêu trộm đắc ý nói  
“ Anh lấy trộm nó??”  
Nhóc Conan hỏi, nhưng chỉ đơn giản là một câu hỏi tu từ bởi hắn biết rõ khả năng thiên bẩm của tên ảo thuật gia ánh trăng trước mặt.

“ Tôi chỉ muốn, chúng ta hợp tác cùng nhau thôi”  
Lại một lần nữa, hắn nở một nụ cười nửa miệng trên gương mặt Poker Face quen thuộc.  
…………………………………………..  
Hakuba Saguru là một thám tử giỏi, cái cách cậu ta giăng những mắc lưới ngọt ngào mang tên bằng chứng khiến Kaitou bị siết dần, càng vùng vẫy càng bị siết chặt hơn.  
Không giống như Ran Mouri – cô nàng thông minh nhưng cũng rất dễ cảm xúc, Hakuba Saguru là một người cực kỳ logic và lý trí. Vì thế sự nghi ngờ của cậu ta càng thêm đáng sợ.  
Kaitou KID có thể đồng cảm với Shinichi Kudo mỗi khi xuất hiện đều phải tránh mặt Ran và báo chí, hắn cũng không ít lần phải trốn khỏi tầm nhìn của Hakuba Saguru như kiểu chỉ cần một ánh mắt của cậu ta thôi hắn cũng bỗng thấy chộp dạ.

Và đó là lý do Shinichi Kudo được trở về hình dạng cũ của mình, nhưng trong lớp cải trang của một người tên Kaitou Kuroba.  
“ Cậu cũng đến đây sao? Không phải cậu nói là bị bệnh nên ở nhà?”  
Thám tử Hakuba Saguru ngạc nhiên trước sự xuất hiện của “Kaitou”.  
Shinichi chỉ tay vào cuống họng mình rồi ho khan vài tiếng.   
“ Xin lỗi, tôi bị cảm nên đau họng”.  
Dưới tác dụng của thuốc giải APTX 4869, giọng Shinichi khàn đi thấy rõ, nó hoàn toàn như biến thành giọng của ai đó.  
Người nọ nhanh chóng nhận ra liền à lên một tiếng. Kuroba đang bị đau họng và cậu ta không muốn nói nhiều. Nhưng thay vì nhìn Shinichi Kudo một cách nghi ngờ, thám tử trẻ London lại đưa tay chạm nhẹ nhàng cởi áo khoác kiểu Holmes của mình khoác lên cho thám tử Tokyo.  
“ Sao lại mặc phong phanh như vậy, cậu không sợ lạnh à?” 

Shinichi nhìn cử chỉ lo lắng của người nọ, trong đầu thoáng lên ký ức về lần đó Valentine trong hình dáng của một cậu nhóc sáu tuổi.   
Cô nàng Ran Mouri khi đó vì mệt quá mà ngủ quên trên Sofa, một cơ hội tốt để chụp lén nàng thơ trong lòng mình sau khi khoác cho cô ấy chiếc áo khoác của mình.  
Được bảo vệ cho người mình yêu chính là bản năng của một người yêu thầm lặng.

“Kuroba kun, cậu đang đỏ mặt sao?”  
Shinichi Kudo giật mình khi nghe giọng nói ngọt ngào của người kia bên tai mình.   
Bàn tay người nọ đang chạm vào gò má cậu thám tử trẻ, nhè nhẹ xoa.

“Tôi không.”  
Vội vã lắc đầu chối bỏ điều mình vừa thể hiện, “Kaitou” đưa mắt nhìn về hướng bệ đỡ viên đá quý mà KID sẽ mang đi tối nay, sau đó nhìn vào đồng hồ như một biểu hiện nhắc nhở thám tử London bên cạnh mình hãy tập trung vào phi vụ tối nay.  
Trong một phút lơ đễnh cậu chàng đã nhớ đến cô bạn thanh mai trúc mã cùng lớp với mình mà quên mất bản thân đang trong lớp cải trang Kuroba Kaitou.

“Tập trung vào vấn đề đi, đừng để lại vuột mất Kaitou KID như mọi khi đấy.”  
Shinichi đáp, cậu không quen với cách nói chuyện này cho lắm.  
“ Tôi cũng hi vọng là không để mất hắn cho bất kỳ ai.” Hakuba nhìn cậu, cong khoé môi đáp lại” Nếu như hắn ta CÓ XUẤT HIỆN.”  
Hakuba không nói gì thêm, chỉ nhẹ nở một nụ cười dịu dàng nhưng không kém phần lịch lãm. Và sau đó cậu ta hoàn toàn tập trung vào phi vụ mà KID đã gửi thư báo trước – một cách cực kỳ chỉnh chu và chuyên nghiệp.  
Shinichi thở phào tự nghĩ không biết đây có phải là cảm giác của KID mỗi khi bị ai đó phát giác ra nhân dạng cải trang của mình không, nhưng với Shininichi thì ánh nhìn tất cả mọi người khiến cậu có cảm giác như mình đã bị bóc trần toàn bộ sự thật. Đôi mắt của loài cú vọ nhìn thấu đêm đen.  
Tiếp theo đó, mọi thứ đi đúng theo kế hoạch mà đáng lý nó diễn ra.

Shinichi phải thừa nhận Hakuba là bậc thầy trong việc đặt bẫy KID, cậu ta có những kế hoạch nhỏ kết nối với nhau thật hoàn hảo và chỉnh chu. Mọi thứ tựa như những mắc lưới được đan lát thật kỹ với nhau chỉ chờ chú cá nhỏ rơi vào bẫy. Và hơn hết cậu ta luôn biết cách để ý đến “Kaitou”.

“ Soạt …! Bùm”  
Tiếng áo choàng tung bay và làn bom khói quen thuộc xuất hiện. Kaitou KID ngạo nghễ trong bộ Vest trắng huyển thoại và nụ cười nửa miệng cao ngạo  
“ KID”  
Thanh tra Nakamori đã đuổi theo hình nộm, một trò cũ rích nhưng luôn hiệu quả với ông ấy. Kaitou KID đã dự báo với Shinichi Kudo như vậy, và cậu chàng cũng không mấy ngạc nhiên khi điều đó xảy ra. Đâu phải tự nhiên mà ngần ấy năm bác ấy vẫn chưa tóm được tên siêu trộm lừng lẫy kia.

Hakuba Saguru nhíu mày, ngay lúc đó có tiếng lên đạn khô khốc của người bên cạnh.  
“Kaitou” đang chỉa súng về phía KID với ánh mắt sắc lạnh. Ngón tay cậu ta đã được chỉnh chu đặt vào cò súng, chỉ một cử động nhỏ cũng khiến người trong bộ Vest trắng kia phải mang theo một vết thương

“Không!! “  
Lập tức thám tử London chẳng nghĩ ngợi, nghiêng người đẩy Kaitou ra.  
Nhưng tiếng súng vẫn nổ.  
“ĐOÀNG !!”  
Một viên đạn được bắn ra trước khi Hakuba Saguru ngã đè “Kaitou” xuống dưới sàn hoa cương bên dưới. Lưng cậu thám tử trẻ trông lớp hoá trang va mạnh xuống dưới thoáng lên một cơn đau.

Hakuba ở trên hai tay chống xuống sàn đối mặt ngươi nọ, lập tức xoay người lại nhìn về phía KID. Giữa họ lúc lúc này chỉ có mùi khói thuốc, ánh đèn nhá nhem tầm mắt và tiếng thở dốc vì mệt nhọc.

Tay KID đang bị thương, Hakuba Saguru có thể trông thấy dấu máu đỏ tươi đang loang dần trên cánh tay người nọ. Đôi chân mày KID nhíu lại, môi hắn cũng dần tái đi. Thám tử trẻ thấy tim mình như có ai bóp chặt lấy, vừa lo lắng lại vừa sợ hãi.  
Người mặt Vest trắng chỉ dừng lại nhìn cậu một chút, rồi nhanh chóng bỏ chạy.  
Hakuba theo bản năng vội vã đuổi theo, nhưng lần này Hakuba Saguru không phải chạy theo để tóm lấy người nọ đưa vào chiếc còng tay cảnh sát hay khu nhà giam ẩm thấp mà cậu muốn đuổi theo vì một điều đặc biệt khác.  
………………………….  
Shinichi nhìn theo buông tiếng thở dài. Thám tử trẻ có thể đoán được công việc mình có lẽ nên dừng lại ở đây. Những việc cần làm đã làm cả rồi, thì việc nên làm cũng nên để họ tự làm đi vậy. Shinichi Kudo đưa tay vuốt lại mái tóc của mình theo kiểu chỉnh trang thường kia. Cậu không thích kiểu tóc lộn xộn của tên Kaitou này chút nào, nó hoàn toàn không phải phong cách quy củ như Shinichi Kudo.   
Rất không phù hợp  
“Ah ~”  
Shinichi chống tay ngồi dậy, đột nhiên cảm thấy có một luồn điện chạy dọc người mình.

Giơ bàn tay ra phía trước mặt, cậu cảm thấy chúng như đang run lên nhè nhẹ. Cơ nóng ray rứt dần lan toả đến từng tế bào bên trong người. Cảm giác muốn có thứ gì đó mát lạnh phủ lên cơ thể làm dịu đi cái nóng gay gắt này.  
Có lẽ kỳ phát tình đã đến.  
“Không ổn rồi, phải rời khỏi đây thôi.”  
Shinichi nhanh chóng đưa ra quyết định. 

Cậu đã tham gia điều tra rất nhiều vụ án, tuy số lượng Omega trên thế giới này thật sự rất ít nhưng thám tử Tokyo cũng đã tiếp xúc qua không ít người. Cậu hiểu rõ cơn phát tình thực sự đáng sợ đến thế nào khi ập đến. Nhanh chóng đứng dậy rời đi, Shinichi mở điện thoại gọi một chiếc Taxi đến.  
Thật may mắn, người lái xe có lẽ là một Beta lớn tuổi. Ông ấy không mấy chú ý đến mùi hương trên người của Shinichi. Hoặc có lẽ ông ấy không nghe thấy mùi hương ấy được. Nhưng cơn sốt tình Omega thì vẫn không ngừng hành hạ cậu thám tử trẻ. Shinichi cảm thấy lưng áo mình đang ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Thứ bên dưới lại theo bản năng mà không ngừng co thắt lại.   
Con đường về nhà trở nên dài vô tận, Shinichi đột nhiên cảm thấy bản thân mình thật ngu ngốc. Tại sao cậu ta có thể quên mất việc mang theo thuốc để giúp kiềm hãm cơn phát tình này. Việc ở trong một cơ thể nhỏ bé ấy một thời gian dài đã khiến cậu không dùng đến thuốc và quá ỷ lại vào sự an toàn trong cơ thể ấy.  
Thật quá ngu ngốc và tự cao.  
Chiếc taxi đột nhiên dừng lại.   
“Xin lỗi, phía trước hình như xảy ra tai nạn giao thông, hiện đang kẹt xe rồi”

Shinichi siết chặt nắm tay mình. Mồ hôi tuông ra nhễ nhại hơn, vết móng tay dù đã được cắt ngắn, bấu vào da thịt hằn lên cả vết ửng đỏ. Hai đầu gối Shinichi cọ cọ vào nhau để xoa dịu cảm giác giữa hai chân, nhưng càng cố an ủi, mọi chuyện càng tồi tệ hơn.  
Không gian bên trong xe hơi, dù đã bật điều hoà nhưng vẫn nóng đến khó chịu. Cảm giác râm ran trên đầu ngực như có vô số côn trùng bò qua gặm cắn. Hơi thở cậu đứt quãng khó khăn hơn.  
Shinichin Kudo nhìn ra bên ngoài, trên phố vẫn đông đúc xe cộ nhưng không thể nào di chuyển được. Cơn phát tình ngày càng mạnh, mùi hương Omega đã trở nên nồng nặc hơn.   
Ý nghĩ trong đầu Shinichi đột nhiên lướt qua. Vị trí này trùng hợp với một nơi quan trọng của cậu. Thay vì ngồi trong xe chờ đợi bản thân bị nhấn chìm trong cảm giác kích thích tột độ không lối thoát, cậu thám tử trẻ có thể chọn cách rời khỏi đây.  
“ Không cần thối lại.”  
Shinichi gắng gượng mở miệng nói một câu cộc lốc, cho tay vào túi quần lấy ra một tờ giấy bạc mới đặt trên hộp tì tay của tài xế. Cậu gạt tay nắm bên trong rồi vội vã lao người ra khỏi chiếc Taxi chạy đi.  
…………………………………………..  
“Shinichi..”  
Ran ngỡ ngàng khi nhìn thấy bóng Shinichi lướt đi ngay phía trước mặt mình. Khoảng cách chỉ ngắn ngủi bằng một cánh tay vươn ra thôi nhưng người nọ lại không trông thấy cô đứng đó.  
Đã một thời gian từ lúc ở London đến nay họ đã không gặp nhau. Lời đáp cho câu trả lời dưới tháp đồng hồ của thám tử lừng danh Shinichi Kudo cũng chưa được cô nói ra rõ ràng. Liệu đó có phải là lý do cậu ấy trở về đây nhưng không báo với Ran một lời nào.  
“ Shinichi…là cậu phải không?”  
Cho dù là cậu cũng được, không phải là cậu cũng được, cô nhất định không thể để vụt mất cậu ấy thêm lần nữa.

Ran vội vã đuổi theo.   
Chạy một quãng dài cho đến khi phát hiện không biết từ lúc nào mình đã chạy đến trường trung học Teitan quen thuộc. Những cánh hoa rẻ quạt nhẹ bay trong làn gió đêm thu se lạnh. Tại sao Shinichi, cậu ấy lại đến đây ??  
« Shinichi »  
Ran Mouri đột nhiên dừng lại trước một gốc cây anh đào.  
Từng cánh hoa chậm rãi lướt đi trong làn gió rồi e ấp đáp xuống sân trường tĩnh lặng.

Cô nàng Karatedo bước gần đến chỗ gốc cây hơn, Ran có thể nghe thấy một mùi hương Omega nồng nàn. Không phải Shinichi của trước kia, người đứng trước mặt Ran không phải là cậu bạn thân đáng tin cậy với gương mặt điển trai và cái nhìn ấm áp mà là một Omega khêu gợi đang tựa người vào gốc hoa đào với những giọt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên xương cổ.  
« Shin… »  
Ran vừa cất giọng nói thì người kia ngẩng đầu lên nhìn mình. Một ánh mắt phóng tình đến xương tuỷ.  
« Ưm…mm »  
Tiếng gọi tên chưa tròn chữ đã bị nuốt gọn trong cái hôn nồng nhiệt của người kia. Đôi môi nóng như phát nhiệt của Shinichi hối hả thiêu đốt cánh môi mát lạnh hồng nhuận của cô gái mang tên Ran Mouri. Quấn chặt cảm xúc của cả hai bằng đầu lưỡi mê hoặc Shinichi nhanh chóng vòng tay ôm lấy chiếc eo mảnh khảnh của Ran mà kéo đến gần.  
Đôi mắt xinh to tròn của cô nàng hoa khôi xinh đẹp trường Teitan mở to nhìn cậu. Tim Ran đập mạnh đến mức như thể muốn vỡ tan khỏi lồng ngực. 

«Xin lỗi.»  
Cho đến khi người kia đột ngột lấy lại thanh tỉnh mà đẩy Ran Mouri ra.  
« Tớ đang không ổn, xin lỗi Ran. »  
Cô nàng có ngạc nhiên, có ngỡ ngàng nhưng không tức giận hay bực bội, thứ cô nghĩ đến lúc này chỉ có một sự lo lắng bao phủ mà thôi.  
« Shinichi, cậu không sao chứ, có phải… »

Ran Mouri đang nói nửa chừng thì phải thình lình đưa tay bịt mũi của mình lại. Tim cô nàng đập mạnh hơn trong khi nhịp thở bắt đầu không chừng mực.  
« Shinichi…mùi hương này… »  
Ran bắt đầu thấy không ổn.

Shinichi là một Omega và thường xuyên dùng đến thuốc. Đó là một loại thuốc đặc biệt được bào chế từ ngài tiến sĩ hàng xóm thân thiết của cậu ta. Ran Mouri biết điều đó, nhưng cô chưa bao giờ nghe thấy mùi Omega của Shinichi, một phần là do cậu ta ẩn mình quá kỹ để tránh phiền phức và một phần bởi vì trước đó, Ran không hề biết mình là một Alpha.  
Cách chỉ một khoảnh khắc nhỏ thôi Ran Mouri mới nhận ra điều đó. Cô có thế nghe thấy thật rõ mùi của Shinichi, hơn nữa bản thân mình còn phát mùi thu hút lại.   
Một mùi hương cực kỳ đặc biệt là Ran chưa từng nghe thấy trước đó.

« Không được rồi »  
Cũng như Ran, Shinichi có thể nghe thấy mùi hương phát ra từ hai người nọ quấn lấy nhau tràn ngập. Nhưng cậu hoàn toàn không muốn phát sinh « quan hệ vượt quá » với Ran vào lúc này. Lời tỏ tình tại tháp London Shinichi đã bày tỏ, cậu cũng có thể hiểu được tâm tư của Ran vào thời khắc đó.  
Không cần câu trả lời chính thức, thám tử lừng danh Tokyo vẫn có thể suy luận được. Chỉ là cậu không muốn phát sinh vượt giới hạn khi mà chưa có sự chấp nhận thật sự từ phía người kia. Cậu đã yêu cô ấy từ rất lâu rất lâu rồi, lâu đến nỗi chỉ một nhịp thở của đối phương thôi cậu cũng có thể hiểu thấu được.  
Nhưng càng thân thuộc, càng trân quý thứ gì, người ta lại vô thức muốn bảo hộ nó. Trong đôi mắt đẹp như màu mây trời của cô nàng hoa khôi trường Teitan ấy, Shinichi có thể đọc thấy sự quan tâm và lo lắng. Cậu không muốn bất cứ điều gì ảnh hưởng đến thanh danh của cô gái này.  
« Xin lỗi Ran. »  
Nếu như cô ấy không muốn đi thì Shinichi sẽ rời đi vậy…  
Thám tử trẻ đứng thẳng người, rời khỏi gốc cây rồi xoay người đi. Cơn choáng váng và liều phát tình vẫn còn bộc phát khiến cơ thể Shinichi như mềm nhũn ra. Bước chân cũng nặng nề hơn rất nhiều. Thân người khi nãy được đứng tựa vào gốc cây để không ngã khuỵ giờ đây trở nên yếu ớt vô lực, đổ ngã về phía trước..  
« Đừng đi Shinichi »  
Ran Mouri thấy người nọ rời đi, vội vã đưa tay giữ lấy khuỷ tay cậu.   
Cơn ám ảnh cũ Tropical Land vẫn như bóng ma ám ảnh không ngừng trong tâm trí cô. Giống như một chú chim nhỏ sợ hãi những cành cong rồi vội vã bấu víu mỗi khi cơn gió nhẹ vừa thổi đến. Ran rất sợ chỉ một cái vẫy tay chào rời đi thôi, có thể cả đời cũng không thể nhìn thấy nhau thêm lần nữa.

« Ah ~ »   
Người kia vì vô lực mà ngã xuống nền cỏ xanh mềm với những cánh hoa anh đào rơi đầy mặt đất. Hương hoa đào nhàn nhạt thanh tao lan toả giữa đêm trăng. Cô nàng Karatedo cũng theo đó mà ngã theo người nọ.  
Hoa đào là biểu tượng cho công lý và lòng dũng cảm, hoa đào cũng chính là minh chứng cho mối tình mười năm của họ. Trải qua bao nhiêu thăng trầm, bao nhiêu trở ngại cũng hướng về đối phương không hề thay đổi.  
« Shinichi »  
Đối mặt cô là cậu thám tử Shinichi Kudo mà cô đã luôn cất giữ tình cảm trong lòng. Chỉ có thể âm thầm nhìn theo dịu dàng, âm thầm chăm sóc cho cậu ấy, âm thầm ngưỡng một cậu bạn trai thanh mai trúc mã. Âm thầm làm một người đứng phía sau chờ đợi, tâm tư chỉ hướng về phía cậu ấy.  
Shinichi Kudo hôm nay rất đẹp, không phải vẻ đẹp điềm đạm mà chính trực khiến người khác vừa yêu thương lại vừa ngưỡng mộ của thường ngày. Mà vẻ đẹp hôm nay lại có chút liêu trai mị hoặc. 

Nó dường như là chất xúc tác biến mọi nét rụt rè thường khi trong người Ran biến mất, khuấy lên sự mạnh mẽ từ bấy lâu nay luôn được cất giữ.   
Cắn lấy cậu ấy, chiếm hữu cậu ấy, buộc cậu ấy thuộc về mình mãi mãi.  
Suy nghĩ ấy đột nhiên như một cơn sóng lớn cuốn qua toàn bộ tâm tư và xúc cảm của cô. Chỉ còn lại độc nhất một suy nghĩ muốn chiếm giữ lấy người kia.

Cho đến khi lấy lại thanh tỉnh thì đã thấy Shinichi nằm bên dưới thân mình trong bộ quần áo xộc xệch và mùi hương Omega nồng nàn.  
Thứ dịch trắng đục không biết tự lúc nào đã được đưa vào bên trong cơ thể như một lời minh chứng hùng hồn nhất cho sự kết nối của hai người. Những vết ấn ký mang màu sắc đỏ rực – thứ màu sắc mà cả hai cùng yêu thích – hoà cùng vết mồ hôi mà phủ lên từng tấc da thịt của cậu thám tử.   
Màu tóc đen tựa trời đêm uốn lấy nhau phủ nền nã lên những ngọn cỏ xanh mềm bên dưới.   
« Shinichi…tớ… »

Dưới bầu trời đêm yên ả, từng cánh anh đào năm ấy đã nở hoa.  
« Đừng nói gì cả »   
Shinichi đặt một ngón tay lên đôi môi Ran ra hiệu im lặng. Mọi ngôn từ dường như trở nên vô nghĩa vào lúc này.  
Khoé môi cậu thám tử vẽ nên một nụ cười đẹp hơn bao giờ hết. Vụ án phức tạp và đau đầu nhất của cậu cuối cùng đã được phá.  
« Ran chỉ cần cậu đánh dấu tớ mà thôi »  
THE END


End file.
